


Us now and forever

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposal stuff, a happy surprise, proposal planner Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Arthur hated big proposals but realises the size isn't the most important part of proposing.





	Us now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching cake boss and a proposal planner appeared in an episode. I couldn't help but get a strike of inspiration for these two. Hope ya'll enjoy!

He felt tears in his eyes, the sudden surge of emotion forcing them out. Never did he think he would find himself in a situation like this after all this time. Arthur wiped at his face and gave a small nod. 

 

Ever since he had been a small child, Arthur had enjoyed making plans and seeing them executed through. Sometimes people found it weird and that kept them away, but he never had seen anything wrong with being prepared. That's how he had ended up as a proposal planner and met Alfred. Despite his rule of not dating any actors he used for some of the proposals that needed extra help, it hadn't taken long for him to ignore that rule once it was clear the dreamy American returned his feelings. 

 

Alfred managed to surprise him more often than he liked to admit as someone who planned surprises as a job. Perhaps he didn't react well to all of them, but the care and emotion behind each one did warm his heart. He was happy for a constant in his life, feeling like he got a piece of that happiness he helped happen for others. It was also much more comforting to have someone to lean back to after a long day or a failed proposal. The support was an immense help and Arthur found himself getting more stable with Alfred by his side. When he was stuck on an idea, Alfred would chip in to give his own input or managed to distract him enough to relax for the night. 

 

Moving in together slowly tied them together even tighter and both voiced their wishes for their shared life to continue. It was easy to think of weddings and getting married, seeing as the subject was common in their day to day lives. Arthur had always know that he preferred the smaller proposals. Preparing bigger and more complicated ones gave him more pay, but he couldn't see himself be feeling anything but embarrassed and pressured after a big public proposal so he never even thought of putting his partner through something like that. 

 

Which is exactly why he never expected Alfred to get down on one knee on their rare vacation day. They had decided to go have lunch with a few of their closest friends. Arthur hadn't been told where they would be eating but he had let it slide. Arriving at the restaurant Alfred had taken him to on their second date got him slightly suspicious, yet at the same time the American always was the sap out of the two of them. Lunch had been pleasant and there had been enough room for their group to get a recluse booth to themselves. When Alfred stood up to talk, Arthur started slowly realizing what was bound to happen. 

 

Just the small speech Alfred had prepared nearly got him to tears, but the moment he gave a yes the tears started sliding down his cheeks. The smile he got in response was blinding and Arthur felt a surge of happiness flow through him. He soon found himself from the embrace of his fiance and realized that the size of the proposal wouldn't even have mattered, since either way he got to call Alfred his fiance. The applause from their friends went completely ignored so he could bury himself against Alfred and only pull away to give the man the kiss he deserved.


End file.
